Bons Motivos
by Capanema
Summary: Essa é uma fic com listas, somente listas. Sexta lista: 10 Bons Motivos Para Odiar Hera, por Thalia e Annabeth.
1. 10 Bons motivos para gostar de Percy

10 Bons motivos para gostar de Percy Jackson

**Por Annabeth Chase**

_Comentários de Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

**1 – Ele é HOT!**

_Hot, com certeza. Esse pode ser o item mais importante._

**2 – Ele é provavelmente o único filho de Poseidon super poderoso e forte que você vai encontrar por aí.**

_Totalmente fato! E eu tinha que disputar com a Annabeth o único gatíssimo que tem, então... Ah, desisti. Mais é fato que eu ainda tenho uma quedinha por ele. _**Rachel...**_ Ok, ok._

**3 – Ele é super carinhoso**

_Com certeza. Adoro o jeito que ele fala com as meninas, com tanto respeito e carinho... Ok, Annie, não precisa me fuzilar com esse seu olhar. Já calei a boca._

**4 – Ele é o melhor espadachim do acampamento.**

_Isso é FATO!_

**5 – Ele tem o tanquinho mais perfeito de todo o acampamento.**

_Totalmente verdade! Peçam pra ele tirar a blusa e vão ver._

**6 – Ele fica lindo quando está gaguejando como um idiota.**

_Oooown, verdade! Ele fica tãao... _**TÃO O QUE, RACHEL ASSANHADA DARE?**_ Ok, ok..._

**7 – Ele tem o melhor beijo de todo acampamento.**

_Fato. Não me olhe assim Annabeth, foi ele que me beijou._

**8 – Ele é super corajoso.**

_Para lutar com Cronos tem que ser mesmo._

**9 – Ele é o MEU namorado, e eu sei que ele é bom de cama.**

_WHAT? _**Brincadeira, risca essa.**

**9 – Ele é o único que pode te dar um beijo no fundo do mar e fazer com que você não se afogue.**

_Com certeza! A não ser que você conheça outro filho de Poseidon..._

**10 – Ele é HOT!**

_Hot, com certeza. Esse pode ser o item mais importante._

(...)

_**Oie gentem!**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei... Ando sumida. Eu também sei que deveria estar escrevendo A Vida Complicada de Meiossangues, but c'mon! Me deu uma vontade de escrever uma lista, e eu pensei em uma lista de Percy Jackson. Ela pode ter mais capítulos com outras listas feitas pela dupla dinâmica, mas só se vocês quiserem. Então, comentem! Assim saberei a opinião de vocês e terá uma provável continuação.**_

_**OBS: Alguém aqui já leu minhas outras fics? Eu estou escrevendo uma sobre 39 Clues Amy/ Ian, já já publico!**_

_**Beijinhos de chocolate e caramelo,**_

_**Gigi Potter**_


	2. 10 Bons motivos para odiar Cronos

10 Bons motivos para odiar Cronos

**Por Percy Jackson**

_Comentários por Grover Underwood_

**1 – Ele me odeia.**

_O que você queria? Você fez aprisionar ele o motivo da sua vida! _**Cala a boca. Eu salvei o Olimpo. **_O Luke salvou._ **Dá na mesma! u,u**

**2 – Ele queria destruir tudo o que existe.**

_Inclusive o Percy._

**3 – Ele é como uma versão grega do Lord Voldemort.**

_Percy, essa sua teoria está errada. O Lord Voldemort é uma cópia dele, porque o Cronos já existe faz muuuuito mais tempo. Ah, e por favor né, sem suas crises Potterianas agora! _**Tá risca esse. Mas ainda acho que está certo.**

**3 – Ele odeia mortais. E todos que não são seus cúmplices.**

_Tipo você, Percy. Ele também me odeia. Disse outro dia que eu tenho um bafo de bode. _**Really? ... **_É. Minha vida é dura._

**4 – Ele odeia os Deuses.**

_Quem é capaz de odiar os donos das melhores festas do mundo todo?_

**5 – Ele não é exatamente amigável.**

_Não é exatamente amigável? Porra Percy! O cara é literalmente a encarnação do mal!_

**6– Ele é a própria encarnação do mal.**

_Muito brigado, você acabou de fazer um fazer um bode feliz._

**7 – Ele ama dor e sofrimento.**

_Duas coisas que eu não sou exatamente fã._

**8 – Ele quase acabou com tudo o que conhecemos para começar uma era do mal.**

_Oh, não diga, Sr. Óbvio_!_ Qual é o próximo, que ele é muito mal?_

**9 – Ele é muito mal.**

_Sério, Percy? Sério mesmo?_

**10 – Ele me odeia.**

_Não só a você. Ele não gosta de praticamente ninguém._

**Essa lista era realmente necessária? **_Bom, já que eu e você estamos de castigo no seu chalé por que você quis dar corda pro Travis colocar um enchimento de carne no peito e dizer que é a garota mais linda do acampamento... _**Você só está aqui porque foi quem deu o almoço pra ele fazer isso. E eu perguntei se essa lista é necessária, e não por que estamos aqui. **_Ah, ta. Não, nem um pouco._

(...)

_**Heey!**_

_**Here I AM, once again**__**, feeling lost, but now and them… **__**Tá, parei. Um evento histórico: eu publiquei outro cap. um dia depois de publicar o primeiro! Yeeeah! Hahahahahahaha!**_

_**Entãao, respondendo às (poucas) reviews:**_

_**Jullytta**_ : _**Yeeah! AMY E IAN! Hahahahaha! Mas bem, só não tem fic em portugês porque ninguém se prontificou a escrever uma até agora! Tananananam, aqui está! A autora da primeira fic em português! *Aplausos* Thanks!**_

_**Isabela G: Gostou? Nice! Mas eu nem sabia que a Mia e a Lily (que, afinal, tem um nome muuito lindo e tem um programa com o nome da minha fic favorita) fizeram isso! Oo**_

_**Beijinhos de felicidade,**_

_**Gigi Potter**_


	3. 10 Bons motivos para gostar de Annabeth

10 Bons motivos para gostar de Annabeth Chase

**Por Percy Jackson**

_Comentários de Luke Castellan_

**1 – Ela é linda.**

_Totalmente. Já era atraente quando a conheci, e agora com 12 anos está mais gostosa ainda._

**2 – Ela só fala a verdade, por mais dolorosa que seja.**

_Uma vez ela me disse que minha perna estava cabeluda e que eu tinha uma espinha grotesca na minha testa. Depois deu uma risadinha e foi embora. _**Mulheres...**

**3 – Ela é muito corajosa.**

_Desde os seis anos ela luta com monstros. Ela __**tem**__ que ser corajosa._

**4 – Ela tem um cabelo lindo.**

_Loiro encaracolado. Ela é maravilhosa. Eu sou 8 _(N/A: 8 mesmo? Eu sou burra, não sei :S)_ anos mais velho e sou gamado nela. _**Hey, calminha aí, né Luke! **_*morre de rir* Ciumento! Hahahahahaha!_

**5 – Ela tem um olho penetrante de enlouquecer.**

_Cinza-claros. Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que olhei dentro deles. _**É, eu também. Eu estava desmaiado e quando acordei vi ela, que fazia perguntas ainda muito estranhas para mim. **_Ahn, sério cara, isso foi ontem. _**Ah, é. Verdade. Tanto faz (um atalho pra palavra "fodas"), isso não diminui a beleza dos olhos dela.**

**6 – Ela tem o sorriso mais bonito do mundo.**

_Quando ela sorri ela ilumina tudo. Sua risada é contagiante... _**É como estar nadando no mar, me dá forças e me deixa feliz, com uma sensação de lar.**_ É, mais ou menos isso. Enfim._

_7 – Ela é gostosa._

**LUKE! **_Mas é verdade! _**É errado julgar uma mulher por sua gostozisse.**_ É o que você diz._** Sério mesmo, Luke, é tudo que você vê nela? **_Então você ignorou todos os meus comentários nos itens anteriores? Puxa vida, Percy, quanta estupidez!_** Estúpido é você! *bufa***

**8 – Ela é muito inteligente.**

_Não me diga, uma filha de Atena? Inteligente? Meus parabéns, acaba de descobrir os Estados Unidos! _**Não enche, Luke!**

**9 – Ela é muito habilidosa com a faca.**

_Lógico! __**Eu**__ ensinei ela, aluna minha tem que ser 100% mesmo! _**Francamente, Luke, acho que esse seu ego não vai caber nessa sala.**

**10 – Ela é completamente, inegavelmente e simplesmente perfeita.**

_Ela reclama demais. Isso não é perfeição. _**Luke! Por favor!*****bate* **_*Olhar mortal* Eu fiz um simples comentário e você me agrediu! POLÍCIA! BOMBEIROS! CLARISSE! _**Clarisse? **_O que te dá mais medo, eu chamar a polícia ou a Clarisse? _**Tem razão, ela é muito mais medonha. *arrepio***

**Acho que esta lista ficou boa.**_ Com certeza fizemos um ótimo trabalho. Gostei principalmente do item 7. _**LUKE! **_Que diabos eu fiz agora?_

(...)

_**Yeah, I back! Hahahahaha! Buuut, o que vocês acharam desse cap? Ele foi atendendo o pedido da Mariah, se ficou podre culpem ela. BRINCADEIRA! A culpa é minha. Eu que não sei escrever.**_

_**Só a 'iara.b mandou review pra mim! Nossa! Assim, eu vou desconsiderar todas as outras 76 pessoas que passaram por aqui e ir por conta das reviews. Se eu fizer isso, paro de escrever. Então, POOOOOOOR FAVOOOOOOOR, DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**_

_**Reviews realmente deixam uma autora muuuuito feliz. Nem se for pra dizer que perdeu tempo precioso lendo essa porra.**_

_**:D**_

_**Beijinhos meus, a garota de TPM,**_

_**Gigi Potter**_


	4. 10 Boas Travessuras para o Acampamento

EDIÇÃO ESPECIAL

10 Boas Travessuras para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue

**De Travis Stoll**

_Comentários de Connor Stoll_

**1 – Pesque um peixe qualquer no lago, coloque dentro da calça e diga que está com uma infestação de formigas na cueca. Peça para uma menina te levar para a enfermaria, e quando estiver lá, tire o peixe e jogue na cara dela.**

_Hey, essa foi demais, hã? As filhas de Apolo se isolaram de Luna por causa disso. Disseram que ela estava fedendo a peixe e a Travis. Ah, bons tempos._

**2 – Pegue algas no lago e coloque na cabeça, fazendo uma peruca. Saia desfilando pelo acampamento, dizendo que o seu cabelo é o mais bonito. Invente um nome tosco feminino associado ao seu, tipo "Travita". **_Hey, Travita é legal. Vai para a minha lista de como zoar Travis Stoll._** Continuando, vá até o chalé de Perséfone e arranque as flores mais bonitas e coloque no cabelo. Depois, vá até Percy Jackson que ele é o seu par perfeito, e diga que a ele é a Sra. Cabeça de Alga.**

_Se prepare para um grupo de garotas loucas do chalé de Perséfone correndo atrás de você igual loucas canibais lideradas por uma Annabeth psicótica._

**3 – Substitua todo o pó compacto das meninas de Aphrodite por pó de mico. Depois, quando elas estiverem se coçando igual loucas, todas inchadas e vermelhas, entregue pra elas um "creme mágico de maciez para o rosto" e diga que tem certeza que vai ajudar a acabar com a coceira. **_Não se esqueça de trocar o creme de verdade (que você pode furtar em grande quantidade na loja do acampamento) por vinagre com rum._** O rosto delas vai ficar horrível, ah cara, como vai.**

_Se prepare para um bando de gatas fedorentas te perseguindo com uma raiva do caralho._

**4 – Saia distribuindo uma mistura de cola e pasta de dente em um tubo de xampu para os campistas e jure que vai deixar o cabelo deles muito mais macio e brilhante. Depois, quando todos estiverem com o cabelo horrível, grite bem alto "Hey, o halloween já chegou e eu não estou sabendo?".**

_Se prepare para a ira de um acampamento inteiro. E se prepare também para um rosto cheio de maquiagem borrada, flores crescendo nas suas orelhas e um cabelo em pé._

_OBS: Deixar Thalia de fora. Ela pode invocar raios, e isso não é nada legal._

**5 – Marque um encontro para o seu amigo mais feio e leve uma filha de Aphrodite para ele, dizendo que ele é entrevistador de uma revista famosa e que está pensando em torná-la uma modelo famosa. Quando ele começar com as cantadas toscas e ela a estranhar, pegue uma câmera e tire uma foto dos dois, ele com cara de safado e ela com cara de confusa. Revele a foto em um banner dentro de um coração escrito "O amor é realmente cego" e pendure na parede do chalé de Aphrodite.**

_Pegue de preferência uma menina que já tem namorado. É muito engraçado ver a menina tentando se explicar para o chalé inteiro e para o namorado._

**6 – Entupa todos os banheiros e jogue uma cabeça falsa em uma das privadas. Provavelmente, quando alguém for tentar desentupir essa privada, vai ver a cabeça e se assustar. Peça ajuda para um filho de Hefesto para que a cabeça possa falar. Quando a pessoa estiver olhando a cabeça, faça ela dizer "Me ajudeeee!"**

_Faça a cabeça com o rosto de alguém do acampamento. Imagina você achar a cabeça de um campista dentro do vaso? Seria irado, não seria?_

**7 – No aniversário de um campista que tem namorada deixe uma caixa sem seu nome com um bilhete escrito "Para o meu gostosão". Dentro da caixa, coloque a foto da campista mais bonita com um autógrafo dela, dizendo "Amei ter te conhecido. Larga a sua namorada e vem pra mim".**

_Nós fizemos isso com o Percy uma vez. Uau, a Annabeth ficou puta. Foi muito engraçado... _*gargalhadas mútuas*

**8 – Escolha um campista a dedo e troque todas as roupas dele por roupas idênticas, mas dois números menores. Espere ele na porta do chalé e quando ele sair cm roupas minúsculas, diga 'Wow, cara, o que andou comendo? Você está gigante!"**

_De preferência, faça com uma menina gata. É mais legal ver ela histérica porque todas as suas roupas encolheram, além de poder ver ela com um short beeem curtinho._

**9 – Enquanto uma menina estiver dormindo numa noite de lua cheia, vá sorrateiramente ao seu quarto e cole cabelo pelo seu corpo todo. Grite como uma garota e, quando ela acordar e começar a gritar, diga que é completamente normal e que esse é o outro lado dela: licantropia. Ela vai ficar desesperada e as amigas vão tentar socorrer ela, falando coisas como "Calma, pelo menos é só na lua cheia!". Depois, faça um amigo seu entrar dizendo "Wow, que fedor de cachorro molhado é esse?"**

_Se ela acabar acreditando e resolver se mudar pra floresta vai ser hilário. Pena que só dura até de manhã, quando amanhece e ela percebe que ainda não voltou ao normal._

**10 - Zombe uma **empousa **por causa das pernas dela. Logo depois, vá até alguma menina e pergunte se aquela **empousa** é parente dela. Se ela responder não e perguntar por que, diga que é apenas por motivos de distúrbios capilares.**

_Peça para um amigo seu entregar para ela um gilete e dizer para ela passar a parar de usar shorts ou qualquer coisa que mostre suas pernas. Ela provavelmente vai correndo depilar as pernas e nunca mais vai usar saia. Depois de tipo um mês, diga que foi uma brincadeira e que ela pode parar de ser obrigada a usar calças no verão._

(...)

_**Yupii! Mais um cap!**_

_**Eu custei a pensar em todas as travessuras. Esse mês (NATAL! PRESENTES! COMIDA GRÁTIS!), de vez em quando, vou postar listas Edição Especial, ou seja, listas com temas diferentes, e não Bons Motivos.**_

_**;D**_

_**Huum, esse capítulo teve reviews! Adooooooooooooooooooooro quando vocês me mandam reviews! *-* Maaas, não vamos diminuir o ritmo, não é? Eu quero muitas muitas muuuuuitas reviews! Entãaao, sejam generosos! :D**_

_**Respondendo às reviews:**_

_**Jullytta: Hahahaha! E foi um milagre, eu demoro demaaaais pra postar. O Luke não é safado assim na história, mas eu pense: "Porra, ele tem dezenove anos, vamos mudar isso daqui né?" E saiu assim! Hahahaha! Maaas, sim, eu li o Círculo Negro, mas foi depois de fazer o primeiro cap da minha fic Amy/Ian (que por sinal, estou completamente sem idéias pra escrever!).**_

_**Mariah: Aaah, gostooou! Realmente, se você não tivesse pedido, eu ia demorar pra pensar nesse tema :p hahaha Espero o mesmo, sabe! Eu adoro receber reviews, e fico muuito triste quando não recebo. Ah, e nem dá trabalho, né? O dedo de ninguém cai por digitar umas palavrinhas...**_

_**ElisaPercabeth: Aaah, que bom que gostou! Aí, cap novo saindo do forno!**_

_**Isabela G: Hahahahaha! Muito obrigada, no Sistema de Reviews da Gigi Potter, cada review conta! Agradecemos pela sua colaboração e volte sempre.**_

_**Beatriz Castro: Sério que você riu? *-* Aaaaah, que boom! Eu fico irritada escrevendo, nenhum capítulo me deixa satisfeita! Bom saber que pelo menos alguém riu, hahaha! Aaah, o Luke é um mané mesmo! O Percy tinha acabado de chegar no acampamento, e ele meio que não poderia ter uma luta com o conselheiro-chefe dele por causa de uma garota que ele acabou da conhecer... CLARISSE TOTALLY RULES! Hahahahaha!**_

_**Amanda Foltz: Gentee! Inesperado, mais uma pessoa que riu com a minha fic! Realmente, o Travis hilário, e imagina só, você não ia colaborar também ao imaginar na reação de todo mundo? Aaaah, eu iria! Hahahahaha! A Rachel fala muito mesmo, o Percy é da Annabeth u,u hahahahaha**_

_**MEGAN: Vale, Juh! Usou o seu nome de banners, né? Hahahahaha!**_

'_**iara.b: Hahahahaha! Que bom que gostou! Eu também adoooro achar o meu nome nas fics, é feliiz! Hahahaha!**_

_**Isso é tudo pessoal!**_

_**Beijos Love Beijos,**_

_**Gigi Potter**_


	5. 10 Bons Motivos para Gostar de um Sátiro

10 Bons Motivos para Gostar de um Sátiro

**Por Juniper**

_Comentários por Grover Underwood_

**1: Sátiros tem um pelo fofinho. **

_É verdade. Peça para passar a mão e veja por você mesmo._

**2: Se não fosse por eles, os meio-sangues não chegariam vivos na Colina Meio-Sangue.**

_Fazer o que? Somos foda._

**3: Eles são o melhor amigo dos semideuses.**

_Verdade. Somos mesmo. Hum, Juniper? _**Oi?**_ Você me comparou com um cachorro? _**Você não, fofinho. Só os outros sátiros. Você está mais para um gato.**_ Isso foi um elogio? _*silêncio*

**4: São o maior divertimento das ninfas.**

_Como vocês acham que uma ninfa mantém a forma? É só porque corremos atrás delas o dia inteiro. _**Como vocês acham que ficamos todas doloridas? É de se transformar em árvore e receber uma chifrada de um sátiro despreparado.**

**5: Eles se arriscariam para salvar a sua vida.**

_Ah, eu só cumpro meu dever amorzinho. _**Não estou falando de da vez que me abandonou para salvar uma meio-sangue? Ela virou um pinheiro e eu fui atacada por um pica-pau.**

**6: Eles são conectados com a natureza.**

_Um namorado perfeito para uma ninfa. Que garota-árvore não gostaria de um cara paisagista?_

**7: É um homem-bode. Fala sério! Quem não **_**ama**_** homens-bode?**

_Somos irresistíveis. Não sei se é o pelo ou são os chifres, mas as mulheres ficam caidinhas por nós. _**Menos, Grover. Menos.**

**8: Se não fosse por eles, todas as árvores teriam morrido.**

_Tá pensando o que? Somos importantes, ok?_

**9: Nenhum outro ser conseguiria comer uma lata velha em menos de 5 segundos.**

_Eu bati meu recorde ontem: latas em 23 segundos. Vai encarar?_

**10: Ninguém mais, repito, ninguém mais, conseguiria tocar uma música da Hilary Duff em uma flauta mágica de bambu e fazer crescer grama.**

_Grama? Não é grama! São ramos muito bem treinados que se você tocar um acorde no tom certo, podem te segurar, enforcar... _**Sorte que você não aprendeu a tocar ainda, não é meu amor? **_Nossa Juniper, você é má! Talvez alguém ache isso daqui a 20 anos em uma gaveta no Acampamento, e eu não quero que ele leiam e pensem que eu não sabia tocar flauta direito!_** Mas você não sabe. Ponto final, isso não se discute. **_Mulheres- árvore... Acabam com a graça da coisa._

XxxxOxxxX

N/A: Yeeeah! Outro capítulo! A autora folgada finalmente resolveu publicar!

Esse é em homenagem à Lilith1212, que pediu um cap assim. Podem aplaudi-la agora! Eu nunca pensaria nisso. Eu quero lembrar que qualquer sugestão é bem-vinda, e uma review é preciosa. Aceito os dois de braços abertos ;D

É o seguinte, eu estou publicando esse cap da casa da minha amiga, então não tem como embromar demais. Ela já tá me mandando sair do computador, então não vai dar tempo de responder as reviews :( Mas eu prometo que respondo tudo no próximo capítulo!

Kissus com gloss de morango (pertence total à Juliie U. K. Kiryuu ;D),

Gigi Potter


	6. 10 Bons Motivos Para Odiar Hera

OBS: Quem leu "The Lost Hero" vai entender melhor esse capítulo. Contém spoilers!

10 Bons Motivos Para Odiar Hera

**Por Thalia Grace**

_Comentários por Annabeth Chase_

**1 - Ela não é exatamente o que podemos chamar de boa madrasta.**

_Bom, isso já era de se esperar. Eu acho que a deusa da família não fica muito contente quando o marido dela a trai..._

**2 – Ela pode te perseguir com vacas quando está nervosa.**

_Ainda tenho cicatrizes da última vez. Trágico._

**3 – Ela jogou o seu filho do Olimpo só porque ele era feio, então não pense que ela não é capaz de fazer isso com qualquer um...**

_Porque ele era feio! Fala sério, que tipo de mãe que ela é?_

**4 – Ela tem uma breve tendência a tentar te matar.**

_Meio sangues. Ela nos odeia._

**5 – Ela te manda para armadilhas constantemente.**

_Um menino de um sapato só, uma prisão na terra... Ela tem tendências a se dar mal também._

**6 – Ela não consegue nem se libertar de uma praga de prisão feita de terra sozinha.**

_Se ela não tivesse casado com Zeus, ela teria que ser uma Deusa menor. Ela tem antos poderes quanto eu e Thalia juntas._

**7 – Ela te odeia.**

_Meio sangue ou não, ela odeia todo mundo. Vaca, essa mulher._

**8 – Ela pode tirar a memória do seu irmão e jogá-lo no raio que o parta, correndo risco de morrer, só pra ela ser salva.**

_Estou dizendo que ela te odeia. Raptar seu irmão só pra salvá-la... Ah, mulher chata._

**9 – Ela pode fingir ser uma babá do mal pra que você possa derrotar Gaia.**

_Se ela se oferecer pra cuidar de você, fuja. Ela pode te deitar em um berço de fogueira. Se você não for um filho de Hefesto super poderoso, está ferrado com isso._

**10 – Ela vai te matar ao souber que você leu/escreveu isso.**

_Boa sorte, Thalia. _**Idem. ***foge*

XxxxOxxxX

N/A: Eu resolvi publicar o cap ;D

Eu tive meio que dificuldade de escrever sem recorrer ao The Lost Hero, I'm sorry. Mas quem leu entendeu a fic, não é? ;D

Nossa, estou amando as reviews! *-* Eu quero que continue assim, cada vez mais!

Vamos respondê-las, então?

Estou devendo as do cap 4, né? Então ok, á vai:

Beatriz di Angelo: Ée, o Travis e o Connor são imbatíveis mesmo. Nunca se sabe o que esperar deles, hahaha! Mas eu gostei que você gostou *-* Realmente, o sono afeta de vez enquando, hahaha! Beijinhos.

Bih Portela: Brigaada ;D Sabe, eu nunca pensei nisso, talvez dê... Mas pra mim, foi só uma idéia para listas ;D Beijinhos.

Duda U. K. Kiryuu : Hahahaha! Eu sei, eu sei, minhas bobagens usuais são perda de tempo... Mas fazer o que? *sorriso colgate* UHU PESSOAL, ELA GOSTOU! Palminhas, palminhas! Os Stoll são fodásticos *-* Pois ée, acho que se eu fosse publicar um livro, eu também ocultaria a taradisse dos homens adultos imaturos gostosos... Ah, o Rick tem seus motivos ;D Calma querida, nada que alguém escreve pra mim enche meu saco, reviews rocks! Hahaha!

biggestdreamer182: Obrigado pessoa! ;D Eu só escrevo o que me vem na cabeça, e eu estou ficando inconformada com a minha incapacidade de escrever um capítulo que me agrade. Vou tentar me esforçar mais ;D Maaas. Obrigada! Beijos.

Natasha Weasley: Meu profile é ¾ ctrl c + ctrl v :P Mas que bom que gostou! Beijinhos.

V. Keat: Huum, estou cozinhando a idéia... Maas... Obriada ;D Beijinhos.

Lilith1212: Se ser engraçada ta no meu sangue, é por causa da minha irmã... Eu olho pra ela e rio. Aprendi tudinho com ela! Bom, acho melhor eu parar de falar da Carol porque eu não quero fazer o ego de leonina dela inchar mais e você não está interessada nela. A idéia foi ótima *-* Aaah, agora eu fiquei intrigada pensando como uma aranha gigante dançaria o rebolation. Hagrid de biquíni? Oo Traumatizada 4ever Oo Tosquices nada a ver não me enchem o saco, são divertidas e animam o dia ;D Nesse caso, a madrugada... Aloka baixa em mim de repente também ;D

Capítulo 5:

Stel Pynabe: Todo mundo amou o Luke taradesh xD Eeei, é uma boa idéia! *-* Tá na lista! Já prometi o próximo cap pra 'iara b, mas quem sabe eu faço esse depois... *-*

Duda U. K. Kiryuu: HEEEY ! ;D Realmente, o Grover se acha demais. Ele me dá nos nervos às vezes, kk. Um cara paisagista é a alma gemia de uma mulher-árvore, não acha? ;D Tenso, mas o Grover dá seu jeito. Tomara que ele aprenda a tocar novas músicas para a nova série ... Pica-paus podem ser traiçoeiros se você é uma árvore, eles não perdoam. Cadê o Grover numa hora dessas? u,u Oh God, todos de biquíni... Estranho. Seu sonho foi estranho. Você é estrab=nha. Mas ta de boa ^^ Aaah, acha seu gloss de morango, eu gosto taanto dele T.T Hahahaha! (Nossa, essa resposta virou um testamento de grande, haha)

V. Keat: ;D

Clara: Brigaada, pode ter certeza que vai ter mais ;D

Alison L. Lewis: Ée, muita gente gostou desse cap, acho que foi por causa do Luke mais afloradinho, mas abafa, hahaha.

biggestdreamer182: Brigada *-* Créditos totais pela idéia para a Lilith 1212 ;)

'iara.b: Já respondi, né? ;D

JoJo127: Viviam me chamando de Jojo quando eu era pequena Oo Hahahaha! Gênia? Geente, lendo essas reviews eu ganho o dia! Hahahaha!

Beatriz di Angelo: Grover se acha ;D Aaah, que boom que gostou *-* Besos.

Ufa! Nunca mais acumulo. Hahaha!

Beijinhos de leite condensado,

Gigi Potter


End file.
